La amo y siempre lo haré
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Ritsu ha cambiado, todo porque ama a Mio Akiyama y alguien más la tiene, a veces es mejor mantener distancia, ¿no?


Observaba la imagen con cuidado… ¿Cómo es posible que la prefiera en lugar de a mi? Frustrante era esa situación, yo en la esquina de mi cuarto, con la laptop abierta, permitiéndome el ver las fotos de la persona que hace tan poco se robo al amor de mi vida, ninguna de las dos sabía, pero… Dios… duele tanto…

Hace un mes aproximadamente, tenía yo planeada la confesión más cursi que se me pudo a ver ocurrido en mi vida, hasta me pica de solo recordarlo… pero cuando me acerqué a donde ella estaba, a mi Mio… alguien la estaba besando, fui incapaz de presenciarlo, salí corriendo, dejé caer las rosas que entre las manos llevaba y vine a llorar aquí, a mi habitación, mi único refugio desde que Mio se consiguió esa noviecita…

Desde ese día, dejé de ir a los ensayos, y estando ahora en la universidad podía poner cualquier pretexto ya que, a pesar de estar en la misma universidad, no estábamos en ninguna materia juntas, por lo que generaba excusas respecto a que debía estudiar o hacer un trabajo en equipo, algo… lo que fuese con tal de no verlas, porque sabía que ahí estaría ella, viendo a Mio con esos ojos deseosos, la mente plagada de pensamientos impuros… Diablos… eso me hacía querer llorar.

Minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses pasaron, y el semestre finalmente culminó, resulta que el haberme alejado de ellas, viéndolas solo casualmente y casi eliminando a Mio de mi vida, escolarmente mejoré impresionantemente, a final de semestre me enteré que fui la calificación más alta de mi departamento, Mio se sentiría orgullosa, pensé, esto me hizo sonreír amargamente.

Ahora de vacaciones, quise seguir manteniendo mi distancia, por lo que seguí estudiando incluso en estas fechas, adelantándome a lo que vendría el próximo semestre, encerrada en la biblioteca adquiriendo más y más conocimiento, devoraba libro tras libro, hasta que un día me percaté de que mi vista ya no era tan buena, veía borroso y me dolía leer, por primera vez en mi vida había usado este sentido debidamente, y se estaba desgastando.

A la semana siguiente ya usaba lentes, que mejoraron mi vista y me permitieron continuar… sinceramente esta nueva yo, tan decidida, tan… completa (académicamente hablando), me agradaba, pero me faltaban ellas, me faltaba Mio… mi Mio…

Un día de manera aleatoria, encontré estresante la presencia de una muchacha en la biblioteca, no dejaba de observarme, sentía que casi me comería con sus ojos, ya había pasado en ocasiones anteriores pero ese día no estaba de humor, por lo que decidí sacar un par de libros que consideré importantes, y me dirigí a una cafetería cercana.

Me senté en una mesa en la esquina y sin prestar mucha atención al mesero, pedí una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, al menos eso último no había cambiado.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? – Preguntó una voz familiar, por lo que levanté la vista para ver a Mugi, Yui, Azuza, Akira, Ayame, Sacchi y Mio… ahí, observándome con enormes sonrisas en su rostro.

- Adelante.- Dije con calma y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo has estado Ritsu? ¡Hace meses que no te vemos! ¡Wow! Esos lentes te hacen ver inteligente, pero también te ves muy bien– Mencionó de manera ruidosa Yui, quien a la vez me abrazaba con fuerza, no pude evitar el sonreír ante dicha acción. Bebí de mi café y todas me miraban expectantes.

- Pues… no hay gran cosa que decir, he estado muy bien, algo ocupada con la escuela, ¿quién diría que con enfocarme un poco podría salir con tan buen promedio? – Dije con una sonrisa algo triste en mi rostro, pensando en lo que tomó para que yo me percatará de ello.

- ¿Buen promedio, tú? – Dijo Mio con incredulidad. Aún estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, ¿cómo me percaté? Porque no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario… eso era tan… poco Ritsu… ¿quién diablos soy ahora?

- Aunque no lo creas, Mio. Así es, de hecho… me dijeron que era el promedio más alto... – Todas miraron sorprendidas, y me sonrieron, menos Mio, que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. - ¿Qué te pasa Mio?- Pregunté algo molesta, ¿acaso se reía de mi?

-Esa estuvo buena, Ritsu… Sabías que nos encontrarías aquí ¿verdad? Por eso te pusiste los lentes para hacerlo ver más "real" - Dijo entre risas, eso me molestó, ¿qué era imposible que yo fuera buena para algo así? Las demás comenzaron a reírse menos Ayame, creyendo que lo que yo había dicho era una broma. Me terminé mi café de un sorbo, cerré el libro que estaba leyendo, y lo puse en mi mochila junto con mis demás libros, me puse de pie, dejé mi pastel sin tocar en la mesa.

- Perdón, pero no encuentro lo cómico en la situación, ahora, si me lo permiten, debo regresar a estudiar a la biblioteca, - Me observaban atónitas, acomodé mis anteojos con cuidado, y volteé a ver a Mio – Por cierto, estos REALMENTE los necesito. – Me dirigí a la salida, dándoles la espalda, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Ayame diciéndoles que yo decía la verdad, que había obtenido las calificaciones más altas del departamento, no podía creer que no me habían creído… no era tan imposible, más después de que ellas, de manera indirecta, había sido testigos de todo el trabajo duro que había llevado a cabo.

Me dirigí a biblioteca, sin darme cuenta iba derramando lágrimas, me detuve en el portón, sabía que no podría concentrarme así, por lo que me permití el ir al dormitorio temprano ese día.

Llegué al dormitorio, me quite los zapatos y me cambié a una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts para dormir, ya que iba a sentarme en el sillón, escuché el timbre sonar, me dirigí a la puerta y le quité el seguro, al abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver a nadie más que a Mio Akiyama.

"Fuck" fue lo único que mi mente pensó.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó de manera tímida.

- Si así lo deseas, adelante. – Me quité del camino, permitiéndole pasar.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, fue el silencio más incómodo de mi vida, y a pesar de que yo seguía "leyendo" el libro, no podía evitar observarla de reojo… la amaba y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

-Ritsu… yo… lo siento, es que suena difícil de creer considerando que antes yo tenía que obligarte a siquiera abrir un libro… - Dijo sonriéndome con sinceridad y viéndome a los ojos.

-No importa, Mio, la verdad ni siquiera yo sé que diablos pasó conmigo para que esto pasara, para que yo cambiara. – Mentí, no podía dejarla saber.

-Yo sé que pasó… bueno algo así…- Dijo con cautela – Encontré el ramo de rosas tirado… - continuó, yo solo cerré el libro y la volteé a ver, sorprendida.

- Yo… no sé de que me hablas. –

-Claro que sí, ¿quién es? – Preguntó con tristeza

-¿Quién es que? – Pregunté de vuelta, realmente estaba confundida.

-Para quién eran las flores –

- etto… ¿cómo van las cosas con tu novia? – traté de cambiar el tema, pero escogí el peor tema que me pudo haber pasado por la mente.

Suspiró vencida y dijo – Terminamos a los dos meses… - no parecía muy triste, pero me sentí tan feliz que me avergoncé de mis emociones por un momento y me sentí sonrojar. – Acaso… ¿No sabías, Ritsu?

-No, me enfoqué tanto en estudiar que no me enteré de mucho respecto a nadie, sabes… - mi voz no pudo evitar el sonar algo melancólica

- Ritsu… yo… tú… - Empezó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse, ella era tan adorable, sinceramente la amo mucho, tal vez más de lo que debería. No pude evitar suspirar ante este pensamiento. – Ritsu… - La observé atentamente y asentí levemente, para que se percatará de que me di cuenta de que estaba prestando la atención debida.

– Te amo – Mio lo dijo, tan segura que me sonrojé – Más que como una amiga, lo he sentido desde que teníamos 12 años, Ritsu

Si me amas y me has amado desde hace 8 años… ¿por qué tuviste novia? – le pregunté, soné algo dolida y ella lo notó.

Tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo, aún tengo miedo, pero… ya no lo soporto, estos meses que no te vi más que a lo lejos… me dolieron más de lo que hubiera creído…

Yo… también te amo, Mio –Se sorprendió, yo sonreí ante esto – Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, las flores eran para ti, pero cuando me asomé a ver donde estabas… podría decirse que estabas ocupada.

Ahora ella se sonrojó aún más, y antes de que yo reaccionara ella me abrazó con fuerza, tanta que provocó que me fuera de espaldas y ella cayera sobre mi.

Tenerla así… dejaba a mi imaginación volar…. – Ritsu… - Dijo ella de la manera más moe que ha alguien se le pudiese ocurrir y me sonrojé, realmente lo que deseaba ahora era… besarla, pero… no podía arriesgarme, si ella lo quería tendría que esperar que mostrara una señal. De repente ella sonrió, se acercó más a mi, hasta que sus labios y los míos se unieron, ella comenzó a mover sus labios de una manera muy apasionada e intensa, yo respondí lo mejor que pude pues… a mis 20 años yo jamás había besado a alguien antes.

A pesar de eso pronto el beso subió de nivel, hasta que sin darme cuenta tenía mi lengua dentro de su boca "luchando" de una manera sorpresivamente excitante mientras mis manos vagaban por debajo de su blusa, mientras tanto, ella me había quitado la diadema y jugaba con lo mechones de mi cabello.

Sorpresivamente un sonido fue emitido por la garganta de Mio, parecía un… ¿gemido? Diablos… eso estaba yendo muy rápido y a pesar de que sabía que no había riesgo ya que ambas eran mujeres y no podía quedar embarazadas… y que… realmente la deseada, así no quería empezar la relación con Mio, me separé de ella con delicadeza, y le sonreí, acaricié su mejilla .

Mio, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –

A pesar de que me sentía sin aliento, las palabras salieron de manera perfecta de mi boca, ella solo asintió y me abrazó con más fuerza. Suspiré, ella realmente era perfecta, la amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.


End file.
